


Obsidian

by Ravenclaw20



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And dark, Angst, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Lots of Angst, Phoenix - Freeform, Phoenixes, Pirate AU, Pirates, Sirens, aged down felix, hes a child, siren fusion?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw20/pseuds/Ravenclaw20
Summary: Bang was no ordinary pirate, and your audacity to think you could steal from him was more than enough reason to land you here. However will your explanations save you from being burnt. Is there any reason good enough, to steal the Obsidian Heart?





	Obsidian

The thud of his boot echo across the silent deck. Salty air and grease hang heavy in the darkness, clouding all judgement beyond fear. The cold burned at your fingertips as you waited for his command. His eyes were dark, hidden under the furrow of straight, thick eyebrows and curly ink coloured hair. You tried not to squirm, knowing it would give away your nerves to him, yet by the mirth in his smirk, it seemed he already knew. 

 

One spark is all it would take to end you, your ship, and your entire life’s work. The Red Phoenix in all her glory, now lay in the hands of your one enemy. Bang. Nobody knew anything beyond that about him. He was as dark as his ship, and elusive as well. Some said he worked for the crown, yet his rebellion against authority earned him the title of pirate. But the truth was, he worked for himself. He was hard to contact, even harder to find. Yet here he was, dangling your life on a string like a child playing with dinner. You knew more about him than his entire crew. You knew his truth more than anyone. All but one.

 

“Tell me,” he began slowly, “why shouldn’t I end you here, right now.”

 

He should. That was the only answer. You invaded his city, you stole from him and the crown. And now you were to pay for your crimes. But you regret nothing. Your actions had purpose.

 

You felt your bonds tug as the sole body alive besides you, shifted in fear. Bangs men had been quiet as they executed all but two aboard your ship. You, and your stowaway, Felix. Why they spared the young boy, you weren’t sure, but a silent prayer of gratitude crossed your lips when they dragged him on deck and tied him to you. He was too young to be killed in your battles, even if they had to do with him.

 

“You should.” Your voice cracked in the dark, giving away your nerves despite your defiant will. 

 

A dark eyebrow raised at that. Silently, Bang takes a flaming torch from a taller dark haired man to his left, watching as you draw what might be your last breath.

 

“I should end you?” Rich amusement pierces the question. You watch with guarded eyes as he closes in, ignoring Felix’s startled rustling at your words. 

 

“Yes.” You swallow, holding his gaze. “I plundered your city, destroyed your ships, stole from the crown, and then got caught.”

 

He nods in agreement. 

 

“That you did.” 

 

Kneeling, his hands grasp your chin tightly. “But I could care less about the ships, even less about the crown. You know why I’m truly here.” 

 

You bite your tongue. Even if it wasn’t a question the answer was yes. He had dropped onto your deck in the dead on night in open sea without a sound, killed your crew and tied you to your center mast in a matter of minutes. And you knew exactly why.  As he waved the torch freely by your face, you became all the more aware of the gasoline that bathed your body. Even more so of the shaking boy tied next to you. That alone stayed your tongue from answering. 

 

At your silence he tsked. His fingers press harder to your jaw, eyes hardening. 

 

“ _ Answer when spoken to. _ ” His soft voice opposed the strength his demand bathed over you. He asked, and now you would answer him. Even if you didn’t want to. Felix shifts again, but you will yourself to ignore him.

 

“Yes,” you said truthfully despite your desperation to lie.

 

“Yes what?” He pulls at your chin again.

 

“Yes–” you pull away from his nearing sneer. “I know why you’re here.”

 

You can smell the rising smoke from the flame threatening to singe you before him. But you don’t fear fire. There was no reason for you to. But he didn’t know that. Your real worry lie in the child beside you. Although he also welcomed the flame, it was the man that made him nervous, and that worried you.

 

“You hold something dear to me,” he whispers, eyes meeting yours, “I want it back.”

 

When your men plundered the Black Sail, you knew exactly what you wanted from it. It was said that any pirate who grabbed the Obsidian Heart from Bang would be the greatest pirate alive. It was a challenge many had tried and lost their lives for. Yet, when you and your men sailed off with the Heart in your grasp, the victory was all too great. Your need for the Heart was more than his threats were worth, and more than for the claim of victory, when you came across his hideaway town six years ago, you knew you had to dock and wait for even the slightest chance to acquire the heart. Your need for it was greater than he, or anyone else could imagine.

 

“You’ll never find it,” you laugh lowly, voice parched in the brisk night air. “It’s on this ship alright, but you’ll never find it. You don’t have the right.”

 

Bang watched you with narrowed eyes, brown pools of anger and disbelief.  You took the Heart; right in front of him as well. He watched you grasp it, and walk away. But weighed down by a paralyzing poison you were told would slowly kill, he was unable to do anything about it. A year later he’s finally managed to recover and track you down with the help of the Stray Kids of the Seven Seas.

 

The Heart was on this ship, and he would find it. It belonged to him. His own heart, cursed as a child to breathe outside his human shell, survived only in the heat of the Eternal Flame of the Night. When his people went through the wars of men, the Heart became known as a powerful sea jewel, but was so well hidden by his clan that many died protecting it. Protecting him. 

 

When you of all people took it from him, he felt cheated and betrayed. He had come to trust the lowly barkeep you posed to be. Allowed you into his most sacred of places, a difficult feat for the elusive Captain, and after years of short rendezvous and long nights, he figured you would never cause him harm. He thought he had you at his bidding. But it was he, who had become a pawn. That was his mistake, and as he watches the unrelenting determination drip from your golden gaze, he knows it’s a mistake he’ll never make again. 

 

“I already know where it is.” he bluffs, watching you carefully.

 

You feel the boy to your right shift again, his nerves jumping at the thought of Bang finding what he risked his childhood for. You would soothe him if you could, but you knew to never give your enemy the chance to see weakness. It was a lesson Felix would learn in time. Once you both survive this. 

 

“Then take it from me.” you egged, calling his bluff. 

 

He considers it. You see the thought flit across his face. Dropping the torch, lighting you and the child alive and taking what he believes lies hidden on you somehow. His crew would have already dove to the sea, the second the torch left his hand, all quick and ready to transform into their various sea born forms. Yet his question and unwanted hesitation lie in you. 

 

It was no secret to him you were supernatural. He felt it the moment you locked eyes at the bar that fateful night. He watched the mystery that lay within you for months before attempting to approach. And when he finally did, he was surprised to find nothing like he had deduced to be true about you. You were a puzzle to him, a never ending game. A treasure so close yet distant he couldn’t hope to destroy you. But you had his heart, and if he wanted to continue his life, he would need that. Too many had died for it to be in the hands of a land kin.

 

Your bravado grew as you watched hesitation cloud his judgement. It was true you had the Heart in your possession. It certainly resided on the ship, close at hand and ready to pull for at any moment.  But you knew you were correct. Despite all futile attempts, the Heart would never be found. Not without your command. Not without your agreement. 

 

“I’ll take pity on you Captain,” you say lowly, drawing him from his thoughts. “The Heart answers to my call now, rendered in my power.”

 

Felix trembled at your words, but with the boy’s constant fidgeting Bang ignored him. An act you, again, were grateful for. 

 

“You take pity on  _ me?”  _ The incredulous statement left his voice rising to normal speaking level, echoing in the night. “What pity can you feel in this moment.”

 

“The pity of knowing you truly will never find what you desire.”

 

The Obsidian Heart held more power than any jewel in all seven seas, and with it in your grasp, there was no way he would ever get it back. This you knew for certain. Even with his call, the Heart could never survive without you now. It was yours to claim the moment the child came into your life. A feat that took six years of docked life to accomplish. It would be two years  before you would lay eyes on Bang, another two before you saw the Heart itself and now, the final execution was completed two years later. The Heart belonged to you. 

 

“From what you’ve said,” he pauses, “clearly the answer is to kill you, once your powers abate the Heart will return to me.”

 

“Aah,” you keen breathily, “but the Heart was never yours to begin with.”

 

His eyes widen at the statement. The Heart was his as long he remembered. Cast within a flame so hot it solidified, the Heart,  _ his _ Heart, was to remain forever outside his human cast as long as he lived. It was prophesied when his kind are born that their hearts meld as one; a symbolic and literal forged bond of his people. It was a jewel amongst jewels and was fabled to bring long life to any who owned it. But it was born from his body and the body of his kin,  Bang as the last of his kind, would protect the Heart with the fierce abandon his people protected him all those years ago.

 

“The Heart belongs with me. Give it to me.”

 

“I can’t.”

 

Enraged he rises, flame narrowly missing a stray lock of  your hair. “ _ Explain why not _ .” 

 

The command of his allure washes over you again. But the truth was spoken, you may know where the Heart is, but it is not within you to give it away. “I’ve created no doubts Captain, there is no other explanation other than what I’ve said. I cannot give you the Heart.” you say lightly, lifting a shoulder delicately. 

 

“ _ I said you would answer me.” _

 

“You told me to answer when spoken to, I have done so.” 

 

“The Obsidian Heart lies here on this ship!” His locks bounce with his movement, pulling at the darkness in the night like a second cloak. “The night breathes within me, it lies in all I am, the Heart’s power calls to me.  _ I know it is here! _ ” 

 

Felix twitches again, more violently at the call of the Captain’s voice, this time catching the eyes of the all on deck. 

 

“ _ Stop fidgeting boy! _ ” He yells, causing the blonde to jump once more. 

 

You had hoped your manipulation would keep the attention on you. For the first time since he was pulled to your side, you glance at the child.

 

His tousled blond locs tremble with him underneath his bonds, his breaths coming out as billowing white puffs in the dark. His clothing is scarce and sweaty despite the chill in the air, body drawn to the fire in the Captain’s hand and bated against every call. Just as it was in your nature to entice manipulation and fire, it was in Felix’s nature to fight the call of the one before him.

 

Bang stalks closer to the child, watching your reaction from the corner of his eye. As he holds the fire closer he stares into fear riddled, golden eyes. The child must be your kin, he deduces, seeing as you care about him enough to strain slightly against your bonds for the first time all night. If he wants the Heart, then this boy is his way to retrieve it.

 

When his men dragged the child to deck, he was shocked to see him. He couldn’t be more than ten, gangly and yet seemingly well fed. His blonde locks seemed odd, but not uncommon amongst land kin. Lowering the flame closer, he preens at the fear bleeding from uncertain golden eyes. The boy’s freckles dance as his face twitches against the light, and Bang breathes a laugh. He can see why his men chose him as the one to spare, he resembles you. He must be your son, but there was only one way to be sure.  

 

“Tell me boy,” Bang declared, “ _ why do they protect you? _ ” 

 

The command is unexpected, and your bonds tense with your sudden gasp. Felix again twitches at the sound of  _ the call _ , his ears attuned to every tonation in the command. The allure rubbing his ear in a very familiar way, that he has yet to place.

 

“P-protect?” Felix’s voice raised the brows of all who heard. Although riddled with anxious fear, it was rich and deeper than expected for a child so small, even deeper than the Captains’. You only hoped he could keep it up.

 

“Yes,” Bang answers, just as lowly, head cocked waiting for the boy to answer fully. The boy’s voice held a twinge of a memory, but he needed to be sure. 

 

Felix stares at the Captain, unanswering and defiant. He takes after you, and Bang decides the child must be yours, adopted or otherwise. 

 

“ _ Answer me boy.” _

 

The allure rubs his memory again, causing him to shake even more violently than before. Memories of fire and steam. Golden eyes and black hair. Dirt and scrawled handwriting. 

 

_ “Tell me child why do they protect you!”  _

 

The young boy shakes even harder at the accented allure. It resurfaces pain and hurt, laughter, love. You watch as tears begin to stream down his face, broken in panic and pain. Your mouth opens before you can stop yourself. 

 

“Felix!” you start in panic pressing against your bonds. He had never been around another of his kind until now, and seeing him shake in pain, your bond calls out to him. He’s your child. “Its okay, my love breathe, breathe through it!” 

 

The deck is silent save for the child's’ sniffles. The crackle of the lit torches, contrasts the waves brushing against the side of the ship, and Felix tries to bring himself back to the present. The voice was too strong, a siren’s allure has never been used on him before, and there was something distinctly different about this particular siren. He faces the Captain as he speaks again, golden eyes filled with more tears.

 

“His name is Felix then.” 

 

You realize your mistake too late. A sirens greatest power lies in a name and you had given it to the most powerful of them all. 

 

“Well then  _ Felix _ ,” Bang said, watching as the child shifted again, “ _ why do they protect you? I will not ask again.”  _

 

The young boy’s eyes widen against the strongly accented speech, another violent shiver crawling down his spine. In that moment he hears it, and strains to face you. His face is tight with anxiety and questions. Questions you knew you shouldn’t answer. 

 

All night his body was reactive to the commands, yet with this one so clearly stated at him, he finally understands why. You had hoped to avoid this moment. But he was ten, and extremely perceptive. His own voice changed around a year or so after you took him in, but upon hearing the accent of the call, he should know, as his sounded exactly the same despite you raising him. The memory of his past, the pain of endurance, the kinship he feels–

 

He shifts again, brows set low, mouth drawn into a tight line.  He urges you to answer him in an array of meaningful looks you grew to share as you raised him. And as his guardian, you reluctantly answer them all in a matter of seconds.

 

_ Yes, you’re right. Yes I knew. No I would not have told you, you are too young to know. Yes he will know immediately. Yes, I am sorry. Please protect yourself. Don’t give yourself away. Please don’t let him know. _

 

Nodding, you watch the child you consider a son face the man who could ruin you both. Ruin you by destroying your life’s work, ruin Felix by simply knowing. You had told him nobody survived what brought him to you, and although you knew Bang existed, Felix was only a boy when he stowed away onto your ship. Bangs unyielding self loyalty became widespread when the Great Burn happened. Every isle was looted by his men, all land walkers and traitorous siren grew to fear an all black ship that surely meant death to all who were deemed worthy of death. He was dangerous, as was The Black Sail, who used the magic of the Heart, to lure colony and pirate ship alike to their untimely deaths. Felix had no place on that demon ship, and you spent his life ensuring that wouldn’t happen. 

 

But as he grew he would fall prey to the call not even he could resist. The Obsidian Heart. 

 

“T-they pro….” Felix’s mumbled. You watch his brows furrow, deep in thought as his memories surface.

 

“ _ Louder child _ , before I strike you.” Bang may be a cutthroat, but he was rarely violent against children. This was the first you had heard him use a command against one though, and you tensed again at the knowledge of what it would mean once he found out. 

 

Felix shifts even stronger with the demand pointed towards him again.  _ “They protect me because –”  _ He screamed allowing his true voice to show, drawing gasps from Bang’s men.  _ “I am like you!” _

 

You hang your head in defeat, tendrils of your own sweat dripping off your nose. Felix was your son, your blood, at least he felt like it. You raised him. Hearing the allure take over his rich tonation, however, only brought to light the fact he wasn’t. He wasn’t your son, your blood, at all. 

 

Felix was only four when he stowed aboard your ship in the Isle of Lia. You were a novice pirate, with only a crew of six then, but experienced and well known for your heated ferocity. Wherever you went, flames followed and a reckoning was dealt to any who stood in your path. However, when the chubby child was found in a barrel on your lower decks, you hadn’t the heart to leave him at the next port. His face was caked in dirt, save for the tear tracks that dried long before. His body covered minor burns and scarring, golden eyes red and reminding you of your own lost kin. Any who saw the pair of you, they would believe him to be yours. But the truth, even before reading the hastily written note clutched in his chubby fingers, was evident in the inky locks that flowed from his head. His black hair gave him away as the kin of Night Sirens. Fierce creatures who, after the Great Burning of Lia, were said to be extinct. Only one remained as far as the seas knew, and he was a ruthless pirate named Bang. 

 

As you watched the boy grow, and knew more of Bang’s terrorization of the seas, you and your crew devised a way to keep the child’s hair sun bleached, growing from brown to a light blonde with the use of lime juices and other ministrations. You taught him to speak like you, taught him the ways of your kin and with his seemingly dual connection to both sea and fire, you understood why his parents stowed him away with you. Felix was an anomaly, and as his parents had asked in their note, you raised him to be a fire born. All who saw him as he grew, thought him as yours, only you, the original six and the boy himself knew the truth behind his lineage. 

 

All that work however, was wiped away ins seconds, as you watch Bang stumble away from the boy. Tears fill your eyes as you see understanding dawn on him. An array of hurt, awe, love and sadness, flood his face at once. He was the only of his kin for so long and now...

 

“That can’t be…” he trailed off, eyes locked on your son.

 

“ _ It is, and you know that to be true.” _

 

Felix rarely used his call, afraid of alerting someone to his lineage, by bidding his will to come to pass through them. Sirens were revered in the past, Night sirens even more so.Their distinct call allowed any to do as they desired, their beautiful tonation bending even the strongest of supernatural to their will. Not only that they had an affinity for the elements other than water, and this made them profitable to great rulers of the land, especially in war. Over time their willingness to help was abused, and their freedom to live threatened if they did not follow the laws of men. When he was given to you, his people were enduring a war on their own Isle, The Great Burning, and were fighting for their freedom to live without manipulation. 

 

You like any pirate with sense dove in to reap the spoils, but once Felix was found, you realized the depth of your actions. His parents gave him to the infamous phoenix, a half of the child’s astute talents, and ask that you protect him from the world who threatened to harm him. The notion that a child would be killed in a war, or used against his own kin, was sickening to you and instead of dropping him at the nearest port as you had intended, you raised him instead. You ensured nobody, not even your growing crew, had a chance to acknowledge the boy as such. He was a phoenix. A land creature. A fire born.

 

You were content to raise him on the seas, however when he turned five, his dreams began. Pain and blood flooded his mind every night as the Heart called to him. The torment of Bangs actions were seen through Felix and with every kill made, his pain grew stronger. It was then you decided the seas were too dangerous for the young child, but when his sufferings continued despite being docked, you decided that finding Bang and taking the Heart back, was the only way to save your son. 

 

Bang dropped to his knees shocking everyone. A shaky hand brings the flame closer to the young boys’ face, his eyes cataloguing every point before shifting to you. 

 

“ _ How do you have him? _ ” He demanded. Anger flooded his face at the thought of the young kin being stolen and forced to call for the pirate. However before he could voice as such you answered.

 

“He was given to me,” you answer strongly, holding his gaze. “He was mine to protect during the Burning.”

 

Wild locks fly as Bang shakes his head in denial. The child captures his gaze once more, shaking with tears forming in his golden eyes. It would make sense, he had known about you during the burning, he had just started his voyage on the seas when they happened. You were simply known as Flame, yet nobody knew more than you were young, fierce and like to set things on fire. He looked back to the child, who looked nothing like his kin at all. 

 

“His hair?” although there is no command, you answer, seeing the desperation in his face. 

 

“Lemon juice and sun bleaching. He had to become my kin to remain safe.” you growl. “During the Burning his parents put him aboard my ship and told me to ensure he is raised fire born. And that’s what he is. He is my son.”

 

For the first time the men in the back step closer, the dim flames igniting their faces as they peer at your son. A tall round cheeked one meets your eyes. Unexpected tears greet you in their blue depths, as he looks from his Captain, to the child, to you. 

 

“You took a Night siren and raised him as a land kin?” The man asks, “Why not turn him over?” 

 

“Sirens are illegal in most states now, you would’ve made hefty coin from him.” Another chimes in, a cat faced boy. 

 

Snarling you edge against your bonds again. “This Siren is my  _ son _ , you would do well to remember that.” As the two return to their spot you face Bang who looks at you just as strongly. 

“He was covered in burns and scars, he was only four, why would I endanger him by giving him to the men that killed his family.”

 

Nodding he turns again to study Felix, slowly reaching out with his free hand to touch a particularly bleached strand of hair. The ten year old regards the man with mistrust and fear, but as Bang whispers something in the siren language you know they share as kin, you watch your son’s fear melt away. Boldly in a way you’ve never seen, he answers the Captain, before smiling brightly. 

 

Bang shocks you even more by handing the flame back to the blue eyed boy, and pulling out his knife. You strain again, positive he’s set to kill your son with a smile, when he swiftly cuts the ropes as if they’re nothing. Wordlessly, another boy, seemingly the youngest, stalks towards you, freeing you of your bonds as well. You rub at the raw sores, never taking your eyes off of Felix. 

 

His eyes, now fill with a lightness you’ve only ever seen directed at you, entrance you and makes you wonder what he says as his mother tongue comes back to him naturally. As the two speak in a language once lost amongst the seas, the heavy darkness fades around the ship, fog evaporating into the coming day. The first rays of morning peak over the horizon, as Bang turns to face you, a newfound admiration in his rich depths.

 

“You’ve protected the last of my kin,” he starts, stepping closer. “For that, I have to be grateful.” 

 

You say nothing. Just hours ago he was ready kill you and Felix, and now he’s thanking you. You’ve been around the Captain for four years, all of which you spent planning to steal from him. His apparent gratitude seems genuine however, as he gathers your son into his arms, night locked tendrils melding beautifully against sun bleached locks. As he releases him, Felix runs to you, and you instinctively look to him, worrying over him and brushing away a stray tear. 

 

“Are you still in pain my love?” you ask him softly. 

 

“No,” he squeezes into you tightly. “I’m alright now.”

 

Your hand threads into his hair, as you kiss his crown in relief. Bang watches the sight in confusion and awe. Your reason for stealing the heart lies in the small being in your arms. A Night siren. The youngest and only other of his kin. His heart would also be inside the Obsidian, and that means as much as Bang was thriving off the calls of his people, Felix went through torment without it. It makes sense now, why the child stiffened and fidgeted against his allure, the call of his kin was lost to him for years, buried under the pain of The Burning. Buried under his hateful use of the Heart, and for the first time Bang regrets everything he’s done. Now knowing it caused his only kin to live in pain and fear of the call.

 

He watches you now, as you silently question the child in the way only a guardian could. He follows the motion of our fingers, gently comforting the child who speaks quickly in a tongue he doesn’t yet know. The quirk of your brows before your lips lift in laughter. The shining reflection of the sun in your eyes as they face him. Golden. In the dim and haze of the night town where he met you, Bang had never noticed them before, but here on the open seas, they shine as clear as day. 

 

Felix turns in your arms as you both face him. Bright eyes and sun bleached hair contrast that of his own darkness. His men stay just out of reach with the flames, still mindful of the gasoline they poured earlier when they held you both hostage, and he finds himself grateful to them. 

 

“I owe you an apology,” he starts, “I–”

 

“–Didn’t know,” you interject. “I would never have told you about him. I knew the man you were, I couldn’t bring him to you, not with the pain you caused him. I had to keep him safe.” 

 

He didn’t understand it, but as the boy clutches at your fingers it dawns on him that land kin was all he knew. The child never truly lived on the seas. He was raised to be a man. That leaves the question he never actually got an answer for. Bang knew you were supernatural, and he knew you weren’t of the seas, yet he never did find out what kin kind you belonged to. 

 

Head tilted, you watch the question rise behind his dark eyes. “What kin are you?” 

 

You laugh lightly, feeling Felix chuckle as well. He always found it funny you never told anyone what kin you were, even in the night village, opting to train him as a fire born only in the house. Looking down you meet matching golden eyes, and question, “should we tell them?”

 

At the affirming squint, you look up at Bang, before turning to his men. “I think you might want to dive now.” Holding a hand out for one of the still lit torches. “It’s going to get a bit hot.”

 

One by one they all turn to Bang, waiting on his nod, before diving overboard. The youngest, who cut your ropes hands you his torch, before diving over as well. Both you and Felix turn to Bang, who stands firm, hands crossed and waiting. 

 

“Chris,” Felix says, shocking both you and the man before you. “What affinity do you hold?”

 

The man looks from the flame, to the boy, to you, before answering. As he smiles you note a prominent dimple that appears at the corner of his mouth, making him look much younger. The sun creates a warm halo behind his dark curls, as he steps into the puddle of gasoline to join you both. He laughs, deeply and it sends an unexpected warmth through you. Gently he places a hand on Felix’s shoulder, before reaching out to grab the torch from your hand. 

 

“My affinity,” he starts, “has always been with Fire.”

 

The Stray Kids watch from a safe distance, as the trio set ablaze under the rising sun. The ship crackles as the wood catches feeding the flame. As they watch the Red Phoenix set ablaze, three figures take to the sky. One Siren black and deadly as night, a Phoenix as red as the flames below them, and a third, smaller golden Siren with an inky heart prominent within his flames, who joins them both, his twinkling laughter echoing across the water.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this late night mess. I've been having some bleh feelings about writing, but if you liked it please leave a comment. If not let me know why? xx


End file.
